Jessica Priest
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film characters | aliases = Jessie Priest Jessica Anderson-Chin | continuity = Spawn | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Upstate, Maryland Curse of the Spawn #12; Image Comics; September, 1997. Queens, New York City | known relatives = | status = Alive Per the continuity of the comics, Jessica Priest is still alive. Deceased In the 1997 film, Jessica Priest is killed by Spawn. | born = | died = 1997 Spawn (1997) film only. | 1st appearance = Spawn (1997) | final appearance = | actor = Melinda Clarke }} Jessica Priest is a fictional assassin featured in the Spawn multimedia franchise. She first appeared in the 1997 Spawn feature film where she was played by actress Melinda Clarke. Since then, she has been included in the Spawn comic book series by Image Comics, beginning with issue #61. Biography Jessica Priest was born nasty. As a child she murdered her parents by setting their Maryland home on fire, then toasted marshmallows on the fire. She was shipped off to a mental health facility, and bounced around from asylum to asylum over the course of years. As an adult, she was released from psychotherapy, and that's when she became truly dangerous. Recruited by U.S. black ops administrator, Jason Wynn, Jessica Priest became a top-notch assassin, while still maintaining an idyllic life as a suburban housewife and mother to two stepchildren. Curse of the Spawn #12; Image Comics; September, 1997. Trained in the use of high-powered firearms and hand-to-hand combat, She was assigned by Jason Wynn to steal a biogenetic weapon Called Heat-16 from a facility in the jungles of Brazil in South America. During this affair, she was shot and captured by the scientists, Kevin Bergregor, and Liz Arno. Curse of the Spawn #12; Image Comics; September, 1997.Curse of the Spawn #13; Image Comics; October, 1997. Jason Wynn later had Priest kill one of his own mercenaries, a man named Al Simmons. As he died, Simmons made a pact with a demon called the Malebolgia, and returned to life as a Hellspawn. He has fought against Priest on numerous occasions. Notes & Trivia The character of Jessica Priest was created by writer and artist Todd McFarlane. Originally, the individual who first murdered Al Simmons was a character named Chapel. At the time of publication however, Chapel was the property of artist Rob Liefeld, and was associated with a different graphic arts studios. As such, McFarlane could not use Chapel in the film and replaced him with the similarly-named Priest. As Rob Liefeld's studio departed from Image Comics, the character of Jessica Priest was retroactively inserted into Spawn continuity as the original killer of Al Simmons. In the Spawn film, Al Simmons kills Jessica Priest at the end of the movie. In the comics however, she lived on, and partially reformed. She assumed a new identity, moved to the suburbs and married a Columbia University Professor named Daniel Chin. They raised two children together. Appearances # Curse of the Spawn 12 # Curse of the Spawn 13 # Curse of the Spawn 14 # Spawn 61 # Spawn 65 # Spawn 75 # Spawn (1997) See also External Links * * Jessica Priest at Wikipedia * * * Jessica Priest at the Villains Wiki * Jessica Priest at the Image Comics Database References ---- Category:Spawn (1997)/Characters Category:1997/Character deaths Category:Firearms Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Central Intelligence Agency/Personnel Category:Melinda Clarke/Characters Category:Categorized